


The Visit

by toggledog



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Hint of Fisk/Wesley if you want to see it, Hydra (Marvel), Male Friendship, Tahiti is a Magical Place, Wilson Fisk truly did care for Wesley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson Fisk is seated in his cell, when he is told that he has a 'visitor'. He is rather surprised, indeed, to discover who it is.</p><p>Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Stillness. Quiet.

Beauty, in its most elementary form.

The shouted threats and offensive language, from the others in the prison, did not have any effect on his meditative mind. He was not among them, not seated at the edge of a tiny cot, in a tiny cell; he was beyond, lost, absorbed into the contours of the white wall, before himself.

So incensed was he, by the simplicity before himself, he didn't hear the buzzer, nor his cell door open.

“Stand up! Stand up!” The prison officer came into his cell, baton at the ready. Another stood, at attention, behind the other, hand on her unclasped gun buckle.

“That is unnecessary,” Wilson said, standing and turning, then crossing his hands behind his back. Surely, they didn't think that his dignity had slunk so far as to cause a scene? This was truly enough to cause one to become rather despondent, indeed.

He felt the cold of handcuffs tighten around his wrists and he turned back around, to the blank face of the two officers.

“Am I to go on a walk, then?” He asked, not resisting a slight smile twisting his lips.

“You have a visitor.”

Now now, this was a surprise. He had told his contacts to lie low, for a while, until this 'inconvenience' was sorted.

“And who would that be?”

“You'll see,” Miss Grumpy said.

It suddenly came to Wilson. There was one who was possibly foolish enough to visit. Though he could not help but feel a little disappointed in his adversary.

There was the chance, if he did come see him, he may take off the mask. Now, that would be interested. No, Wilson doubted that the masked man was that stupid... or cunning.

Deep in thought, he allowed himself to be escorted out of the cell.

A second thought occurred that this could be a set up for a hit. Possible, but not probable. He had made arrangements, many months earlier, in the event of his demise, to make certain provisions, and to finally annihilate all of his enemies, as well as partners, including their families, their friends, their dogs. As he was taken down the corridor, to the locked door at the end, his thoughts unwittingly strayed to Wesley, who was integral to the 'in case of demise' plan.

No, no not Wesley.

Even skirting around thoughts of his friend opened a grievous wound, of such agonising pain, he felt it almost physically, as though he had been the one penetrated by multiple bullets, to the chest.

He stood, waiting, for the officers to buzz open the door leading out of the cells. He was then walked through another corridor. Upon their approach, another security officer, looking on from the security camera room, buzzed the end door open. Wilson was then lead a short distance, to the interrogation room, halfway down the following hall.

This time, once they had stepped inside, the female officer moved forward.

“Sit down,” she ordered, pointing to one of two plastic seats, on either side of the table centering the room. Wilson did as she bid.

“Make a single move and I will not hesitate,” the male guard said, actually taking his gun out of its holster.

“There's no need for dramatics,” Wilson said, feeling the woman undo his cuffs.

“Hands forward,” she ordered. Wilson dutifully placed his hands forward, allowing her to cuff them to the metallic ring in the centre of the table.

“Five minutes,” the male officer said. Wilson head their footsteps, as they departed, followed by whispers, then more footsteps, this time moving into the room.

A robed figure passed him, as the door slammed shut, his face covered. He could see, from the build that it was most probably a man. It was clearly not who he presumed it would be. This man was more muscular than the rather limber Daredevil.

“Alright, and who the hell are you?” Wilson asked, as the man pulled up a chair opposite him.

The figure removed the hood.

Wilson gasped, blinked, gasped again.

“It's really-?”

Wesley nodded. “Yes, it's really me.” A slight smile graced his lips. “It's truly great to see you again, sir.”

“Likewise,” Wilson admitted, feeling as though he'd just been whacked a good one on the head. Perhaps that had just happened. One of the inmates had finally had a go at him, and he was lying in the infirmary, having a pleasant little dream.

“You truly are alive?”

Again with the slight up-curl of lip.

“I was... rescued, by a group for a higher purpose. They have the ability, to bring back someone from the dead. I was... resuscitated. In return, my penance is to work for them.”

“How is that, even possible?” Wilson asked.

“With a lot of advanced technology, and multiple operations. They have... seen your work and are now willing to extend the hand of friendship. That is why they have finally allowed me to reveal myself, to you.”

Wilson shook his head, attempting to focus on everything Wesley was saying. It was difficult to comprehend beyond the fact that his friend was alive, seated right before himself.

Wesley's gaze momentarily darted to to the upper corner of the room. Wilson followed it. It took a moment to realise what was odd about the camera, watching their conversation, then it came to him; the lack of red light.

The camera was switched off.

Wesley leant forward. “I convinced them to allow us five minutes alone, with no one listening in. I will tell you this, sir. I don't trust them. My true loyalty remains with you. But, for now, I will play along. I suggest you do, too. With higher friends, there are benefits.”

“As well as higher risks,” Wilson said. “Gao?”

“Has also been recruited by them.”

Wilson let out a deep, shaky breath. “Vanessa?”

“She is safe, sir. They don't know where she is. I have made sure of that,” he glanced down at his watch. “Time is almost out.”

He suddenly took a key out of his pocket and stood, moving swiftly to undo Wilson's handcuffs. Wilson stood up, stepped over, and embraced his friend. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest, as he breathed, the strong beat of his heart.

“I will get you out of here, sir. You will rebuild your empire in Hell's Kitchen, again,” Wesley promised.

“What about Daredevil?” Wilson asked, once they released.

Wesley pointed back to the chair. Understanding, Wilson sat back down again, and allowed himself to be re-cuffed, to the table.

“He is... of little consequence, considering the scope of this organisation.”

“James... I'm so...” Wilson suddenly found himself so overcome with emotion that he could barely get the words out.

Wesley reached out and grasped his shoulder. “I understand, sir.”

“I mourned you,” Wilson choked out.

Wesley said nothing. Wilson could still feel the light warmth of his touch, confirmation, once more, that this was real. He felt unbidden tears suddenly run down his face.

“The cameras will be turned on in less than a minute,” Wesley said. “I will return.”

The hand disappeared from his shoulder.

“What's the name of this group, can you tell me that?” He asked, watching Wesley place the hood over his head, once more.

“They call themselves 'Shield', but they really go by the name of Hydra.”

Wesley turned to the door, as it opened. He then walked out, as the officers walked back in.

“Thinks he's Luke Skywalker,” the man chuckled, watching Wesley pass.

Wilson wasn't listening to their inane conversation. Absolute joy at Wesley being alive was tempered by the knowledge of this organisation. There was a distinct trepidation, in Wesley's voice, as he said the real name.

Hydra.

If they troubled the always calm, detached Wesley, then they truly were a force to be reckoned with.

No matter, Wilson thought, allowing the two officers to uncuff him, then re-cuff his hands behind his back.

With Wesley back at his side, they would be able to take on this organisation, with little hindrance.

Finis.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1546512#cmt1546512
> 
> and: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=135125#cmt135125
> 
> I just had to bring Wesley back by any means possible!


End file.
